


We're in Love

by captainamergirl



Series: 90210 Drabble Series [4]
Category: 90210 (2008)
Genre: 10 Sentences, Drabble, F/M, I miss these 2!, Nilver, wish they'd been endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: They might not survive a whole year of living with his sister...
Relationships: Navid Shirazi/Erin Silver
Series: 90210 Drabble Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1047668





	We're in Love

**We’re in Love**  
  
 **PROSPECT:** Their chances of surviving a year living with his sister seemed rather slim, but they were going to hold on tight to each other anyway.  
  
 **FOND:** Though they were incredibly fond of each other, their relationship had aways to go before they could truly say that they were in love.  
  
 **EVIL:** Silver was sure Adrianna was plotting to break them up, but Navid assured Silver it would never happen, that he was where he wanted to be, in her arms.  
  
 **BEGINS:** He realized he was truly beginning to fall head over heels for her when she managed to coax Leila into joining her in singing (very off-key) an impromptu karaoke song (“Iranian Men”) in front of a whole audience at the beach.  
  
 **TAKEN:** He took great delight in later cajoling her into giving him a “private concert” that same night while Leila was at a friend’s house.  
  
 **SIGNS:** 3 signs she was really in love with him too: 1) she packed him lunch the day he had an important board meeting; 2) she tried to learn how to cook kabob and couscous (no matter that it was badly burnt), and 3) she tried to make friends with his very unfriendly and difficult sister which meant the world to him.  
  
 **STARS:** On their first anniversary, he came home from work to find twinkling lights strewn about the house and Silver dressed as Ingrid Bergman (complete with the honey-colored wig) from his favorite classic film, _Casablanca._  
  
 **VERSION:** Sometimes, he never knew which side of Silver he was coming home to, but he loved them all equally.  
  
 **SHELTER:** They holed up in the house one rainy day and played strip Parcheesi to his heart’s delight.  
  
 **COMMITMENT:** He knew he was in it for the long haul when she finally admitted she loved him too, and that some part of her always had.


End file.
